7 Minutes in Heaven Itachi
by Mystic Shaddow
Summary: A one-shot with Itachi and your point of view. Setting is the game 7 Minutes in Heaven. A/N: I own none of the Akatsuki characters.


The Akatsuki is throwing a party at the hideout. You have just recently joined and the party is kind of a celebration of you passing the their test to make sure you could make it in the Akatsuki. You don't who's idea it was for the party or who decided it would be fun to play 7 Minutes in Heaven. Yet now you have bag of items shoved in your face. You stick a hand into the bag and you pull out...

You pull out a red Akatsuki ring out of the bag. You knew who's ring it was. It was Itachi Uchiha's ring. You knew this was going to be an interesting next seven minutes. Itachi was quiet and hard to read because he always looked pissed off. Who knows what he is going to be like behind closed doors.

You toss Itachi his ring and say, "Your up Uchiha!"

Itachi catches his ring smoothly and effortlessly. He puts his ring on his finger as if to stall time. You roll your eyes and look around to the other members . Some shared your opinion or at least they had the same look that you did.

Kisame barks at Itachi, "Itachi, hurry up and get in the closet."

Itachi's apathy doesn't help your self-esteem. Your tired of waiting for him so you decide to just go into the closet. If he comes in then he comes in if he doesn't maybe someone else will. You think of who might come in and the thought worried you. Not only who might come in but why they would come in when they weren't chosen. You stand against a wall where you can still see out the door. You cross your arms over your chest in frustration.

For what ever reason Itachi shortly followed. He sat down in the closet with his back against the far wall. You walk over to the door and close it. Whatever happened in the closet you didn't want to give a show to the other members whether it be a make-out scene or you sitting there doing nothing. You thought it was more likely to be the later of the two with the way Itachi was acting. With that as the biggest probability you would rather not have your humiliation publicly displayed. So you went back to your place on the wall but you decided to join Itachi on the floor.

Seconds ticked by before you finally said, "Are we just going to sit here or are we going to play?"

Itachi just replied with, "Hn."

You push, "That's not an answer. Did you even want to play?"

Again he replied with, "Hn."

You let out an exasperated sigh while you banged your head against the wall. You might as well be talking to a wall. You decided to stop trying with him. You'll just write this game off as a loss. Silence lasted for a few more seconds before you started humming to yourself. What better way to waste time when the other person wont cooperate?

Itachi out of no where asked, "What song is that?"

Your shocked but answer anyway, "It's just a lullaby I've known for most of my life. I find it kind of sad sounding but it's still pretty and soothing."

Itachi adds in his monotone voice, "I like it."

You look over to where Itachi is with a shocked expression. Why is Itachi talking now, after he wouldn't before? Is trying to tell me something without saying it... You decided to try something. At this point what can you lose?

You crawl over to Itachi. He doesn't move or flinch. Itachi has his legs slightly separated. You crawl in between them. You lean to where you think Itachi's face is and find his lips. You carefully press your lips to his. He doesn't pull or push you away. That can only be a good sign. You place a hand on his cheek and push deeper into his lips. It was at this point where Itachi pulls your body against his and kisses back passionately. You would have never have thought that the apathetic nonemotional guy would kiss like this. Your other hand is resting on his chest while one of his hands is on the back of your head and the is at the small of your back. He licks your lips asking for entrance you gladly let him in. The way his tongue moved around in your mouth and played with yours was like magic. You have never felt this way before but it wouldn't last long enough.

Outside the closet you heard Kisame say, "2 minutes!"

Both you and Itachi pull away from the kiss but his grip on you doesn't loosen. You wish you could see his face. You wonder if there was any emotion of it now or if it was still cold as stone. You had to admit though that even though not knowing what he is thinking and feeling can get annoying but there was something very alluring about it too.

You just had to know something, "Why were you so non responsive in the beginning? Why didn't you say anything?"

Itachi answers with a hint of smugness in his voice, "Why say something when you show it?"

You smirk at his response. He was good. When he did finally decide to open his mouth he was a smooth talker. You guess that maybe he just doesn't want to say anything unless he means it or thinks it worth saying. With that feeling setting in it made you warm all over. It didn't seem like two minutes went by but the closet door suddenly opened and there stood Kisame with an all knowing grin. Now you wonder if Kisame was in on it all...


End file.
